


Beep For a Blowjob

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beep For a Blowjob, Car Sex, Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Brendon pranks Tyler.





	Beep For a Blowjob

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EagleJD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EagleJD/gifts).



> Because it's all her fault.
> 
>  
> 
> Russian translation available [**here**](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7909150).

The number one rule of being friends with Brendon is to never tell him anything that he can easily use against you (which sometimes may be hard because seriously, watching your every word is impossible). Brendon has two moods: either he takes your problem very seriously or turns it into the biggest prank of his life.

At first, it used to be annoying. In time, Tyler has gotten used to his friend’s specific humor and every prank was usually commented with nothing but a loud dramatic sigh or a roll of the eyes. But this time, Brendon went too far. Much too far. And Tyler is not sure if he should punch him in the face or be thankful for the rest of his life.

Oh, and rule number two? Don’t let Brendon get you drunk, especially when you can’t keep your mouth shut after two beers and he’s still sober after six.

 

„I need to get laid.” Tyler announces after a big burp leaves his mouth. He’s lying on the couch with an empty beer bottle in his hand and his feet propped up on Brendon’s thighs. „Tyler Junior is like... so lonely. He wakes me up at night and demands attention. My hand doesn’t satisfy him anymore.”

„Dude, how long it’s been since you even had sex?” Brendon asks, reaching for a bowl of popcorn. He picks a few pieces and throws them in his mouth.

„Since I broke up with Mark.”

„That was ages ago.”

„Four months.”

„Yeah. Like I said: _ages_.”

„Yeah.” Tyler agrees and gets quiet for a minute. This is definitely the moment he should stop spilling the details about his sex life but he’s already drunk enough to keep going. Bad idea. Very bad idea. „Yeah.” He says again. „And you know what? My mouth is calling for a dick. It’s like... _get me a dick, Tyler_. I need a dick down my throat. And I don’t know where... When?” Tyler squints his eyes, looking for a good word. „How! I don’t know _how_ to... find a guy who would let me. Do that. And before you say anything!” He holds out a finger in a warning. „I’m not you. I can’t just- Just go to a club or... or wherever you go, approach a random guy and ask: _hey, can I suck you off?_ ”

„Why not? It works for me.”

„I’m not that brave.” Tyler sighs with a sad expression on his face. „And you- Look at you. You’re like... beautiful. You can have anyone.”

„Aww, man.” Brendon smiles and squeezes Tyler’s calf. „You can suck my dick if it would make you feel better.”

Tyler giggles, puts the empty bottle on the floor next to the couch and rubs at his face.

„Look. I’m desperate but not _that_ desperate.” He says and prepares to stand up. „Sorry, gotta take a leak. And we really should stop drinking if you want me to drive you to the airport tomorrow.”

 

Luckily, Brendon’s flight to Las Vegas takes off in the late afternoon so Tyler has lots of time to get rid of his hangover. Feeling hungover after two bottles? Pathetic. But it’s not his fault that he’s a light head and Brendon always picks the strongest beer he can find.

When he stops in front of Brendon’s house, his friend is already waiting in the driveway. He waves to Tyler, puts his suitcase in the trunk of the car and climbs into the passenger seat.

„Hey, man. Thanks for doing this!” Brendon says cheerfully and buckles up.

Tyler looks at him suspiciously.

„How are you so alive?” He asks, pulling away from the curb. „I swear to God, my head still feels like someone hit me with a hammer last night.”

„Well, my dear friend, I’ve been blessed with two working copies of ALDH2 gene.” Brendon says proudly and laughs at Tyler’s confused face. „It basically means that my alcohol tolerance is pretty high.”

„Wow. Science.”

„Yup. I love when the world works in my favor.”

„When are you coming back?” Tyler asks and frowns when a car behind him beeps. Brendon lets out a snort but quickly puts a straight face again.

„In a week. More likely two. Depends on how my mom is feeling.”

„I understand. Tell her I said hi.”

„Of course. Thanks.” Brendon says and can’t stop himself from giggling when there’s another long beep behind them.

„What is their fucking problem?” Tyler wonders out loud, staring in the rearview mirror. „Should I pull over? Maybe there’s something wrong with my lights?”

„No! No, no. Your lights are fine. He’s probably some asshole who likes to annoy people.”

 

When Tyler drops Brendon off at the airport, the other man quickly says his goodbyes, insists that Tyler should go back home and promises that walking him to the gates is not necessary. Tyler doesn’t feel hurt or offended by his best friend’s behavior, it works even better for him - he doesn’t have to waste another hour by sitting in the crowded airport when he can spend it on sleeping.

He’s halfway home when the beeping starts again. A couple of cars just honk and then speed away but there’s one annoying driver in a black Volkswagen behind him who doesn’t give up and follows Tyler for a while, changing lines at the same time and taking the same turns.

„Okay, that’s enough.” Tyler mumbles under his breath and pulls over at the first gas station he can find. The other car does exactly the same thing and eventually parks right next to Tyler. The stranger climbs out of the car when Tyler is already marching towards him. „What _the fuck_ is your problem, man?” He almost yells at the pink-haired idiot.

„I’ll take you up on that offer if it still stands.” The guy smirks and Tyler looks him up and down.

„What are you talking about? What offer?” Tyler spits out in anger. He’s pissed off, his head still hurts and there’s a stranger babbling nonsense. „Are you high, dude?”

„Well, I’m not the one who’s so straightforward about his needs and then ignores everyone who’s interested.”

„Shut up. What the fuck?” Tyler asks but the guy only shrugs and tilts his head towards the back of the vehicle. Tyler frowns and walks around his car just to experience the closest thing to a heart attack seconds later. „Fucking Brendon!” He yells, throwing his hands up in the air. „I’ll fucking kill him! Oh, God! Did I really drive around the town with- Oh, my God!”

There’s a _beep for a blowjob_ sign attached to the back of his car with a yellow ducktape. A sign that’s just impossible to miss because of its colors and the size. Tyler doesn’t even want to think about how and when Brendon managed to do this without him noticing.

He takes the sign off his car and rips it to pieces, angrily shoving in inside a trash bin nearby. When he turns back, the stranger is still standing there, scratching the back of his neck with a devilish smile on his face.

„I guess you’ve been pranked, then?”

„No shit, Sherlock.” Tyler snaps, leans against his car and exhales. He rubs at his face, realizing why Brendon was so persistent about Tyler driving back home without walking him to the gates - he didn’t want him to see the sign.

Tyler locks his car and walks into the shop, completely ignoring the other guy. He grabs two cans of RedBull, pays for them and after leaving the building he chugs down the contents of one of the cans in one go. The smell and the taste of the drink are strangely comforting and Tyler’s hands stop shaking after taking a few deeper breaths.

_It was just a prank._

Brendon pranks him all the time. It’s fine. He got embarrassed but it’s okay because no one recognized him. At least he hopes so.

When he walks back to the parking spot, the stranger is still there. He’s sitting in the driver’s seat of his own car but the door is open and his left leg rests on the ground. He’s texting someone, bopping his head to the music.

Tyler dares to look at him again. He’s handsome - that’s obvious. The pink hair and piercings suit him, and... oh. He has a tattoo sleeve that Tyler didn’t notice before. Tyler bites his lip. The guy is hot, there’s no doubt about it.

Even if he shouldn’t (he should drive away and go to sleep) Tyler starts thinking about the pros and cons of the situation. Pros? The guy’s a complete stranger. Tyler has never seen him before and probably won’t see ever again. He’s handsome and there’s a dick in his pants. And let’s be honest, this is what Tyler wants, right? Casual sex with no attachments. And the perfect opportunity is right there in front of him. Cons? There are none. Maybe one: Tyler will get murdered and no one will be able to find his body. Sounds unlikely but who knows what happens.

_Okay, fuck it._

Tyler walks back to the shop and buys a pack of strawberry flavored condoms, earning a strange look from the woman standing in the line behind him. Either she saw the sign on his car, his encounter with the pink-haired guy or she just gives dirty looks to every man who buys rubbers. He shrugs and walks outside, ready to face his _target_.

_No, wait._

What if the guy is straight and was just making fun of him? What if he knew it was a prank? Damn, of course he knew it was a prank. No one in their right mind tapes such signs on their cars.

But again: the guy is a stranger. If Tyler embarrasses himself right now and the stranger laughs at his face - that’s okay, he will drive away and never see him again. Then he will masturbate five times in a row, cry himself to sleep and won’t leave the bed for another two days. And then he will get a Tinder account and find someone for a quick fuck. Except he won’t do that because he doesn’t trust people from dating apps.

He takes a deep breath, puts on his brave face and comes closer, basically throwing the pack of condoms to the stranger who’s too slow to catch it. The small square box lands in his lap.

He inspects the package and nods, with something similar to approval.

„At least they’re not banana ones.” Definitely approval then.

„The offer still stands.” Tyler announces, trying to play it cool. His throat goes dry but if he coughs or swallows, the guy will notice his nervousness.

„Oh?” The other man looks up but he still wears the same mocking expression. „But I thought it was a prank?”

„Do you want me to suck you off or not?”

„Dude, feel free.” He laughs, pointing at his crotch. „Do you need condoms for that, though?”

„No. Condoms are for... round two.”

„Round two?”

„Let’s say you’ll get to fuck me if you’re lucky.”

The guy quirks his eyebrows and stares at Tyler for a long moment. He looks like he doesn’t really believe what he’s hearing.

„You’re serious.” He finally says and Tyler wants to scream.

„Of course, I am serious.” He says, adding a loud dramatic sigh for a good measure. „I’m horny and I _need_ to get laid, alright? So either we do something about it or we forget about everything I just said and I’ll just... I don’t know, drive away and have a miserable wank in my living room later.”

It feels like ages before the same devilish smile appears on the guy’s face. He hides the condoms in the pocket of his pants and fixes his shirt.

„Alright.”

„Alright?”

„Yes.” The guy confirms. „Where do you want to do this?”

„Anywhere but here. I’m not a fan of public bathrooms.”

„Your place? My place?”

„I don’t think-”

„Yeah, alright. Look, I know a perfect spot. We can drive there in my car and later I will drop you off here or you can follow me in your car.” The stranger offers.

„I’d rather take my own car.” Tyler says. He doesn’t want to spend with him more time than it’s necessary. It’s all about getting laid - not making friends. And the casual small talk with a guy whose dick is about to slide down Tyler’s throat is the last thing he needs.

„Sure.” The stranger smiles. When Tyler turns on his heel to walk to his car, the voice behind his back stops him. „Hey, what’s your name?”

„Tyler.”

„Alright. Follow me, then... _Tyler_. I’m Josh, by the way.”

The way Josh says his name sends shivers down his spine. He already knows he chose the perfect victim.

 

The drive to the _perfect spot_ takes long. It feels like hours and it makes Tyler question his decision. He curses when Josh drives towards the suburbs and then outside the borders of the city. When he takes a turn onto the small ground road leading to the woods, Tyler’s contemplating turning around and driving the hell away. Josh is definitely planning to murder him.

„What the fuck am I doing?” He mutters under his breath but ignores the flashing warning sign in his head and follows Josh until his car stops in the small clearing among the trees.

He parks next to Josh’s Volkswagen and after a moment of hesitation and a successful attempt of trying to control his quickened breathing, he slowly climbs out of the car. The pink-haired man is already waiting for him, leaning back against the hood of his car with his arms crossed over his chest.

Under different circumstances, the clearing would be a great place for a romantic walk or a picnic date - located far away from the city noise and other people, the spot is the greenest place Tyler has ever seen and even the birds seem to sing a little bit louder and more cheerful here.

This time, being romantic must wait. They’re both here for the same reason and the sooner they get on with it, the faster Tyler will get what he wants.

 

Before he knows it, he stops in front of the other man, invading his personal space. Even if Josh looks like the type of a guy who wouldn’t mind pushing Tyler to the ground and shoving his dick in Tyler’s mouth without feeling sorry, he doesn’t do it. He just stands there, waiting and it seems like he’s nervous too. His eyes go soft, the cocky attitude is gone and for a moment Tyler doesn’t want it to be an insignificant ten-minute fuck anymore. As much as he desires to satisfy his own needs, he realizes that he wants to make Josh feel good too. He’s selfish but not _that_ selfish.

Tyler takes one last step that separates them until their chests are touching. He ducks and quickly attaches his mouth to Josh’s neck, gently biting the spot under his jaw. His hand slides down until he unbuttons and unzips Josh’s jeans and Tyler cups him through his underwear, gently palming his length, still covered in thin cotton-ish material. He earns a surprised gasp and a quiet, shaky _fuck, fuck, fuck_ whispered right into his ear and it makes him smile against Josh’s neck.

__Tyler must admit, it’s something new for him. He’s never had outdoor sex before and it’s scary but also exciting - he knows that the chance of someone catching them there equals probably to a total zero but the thought of being exposed like that still makes his heart beat faster._ _

It doesn’t stop him from dropping to his knees on the hard ground and pushing Josh’s jeans and underwear down to his thighs. They don’t need to be completely naked for this. It’s enough to free Josh’s hard dick and satisfy his curiosity. It already felt good under his hand but now, once Tyler sees it, he wants to do a victory dance. If falling in love with a penis is possible, Tyler is convinced that it’s happening to him right now. Mother Nature definitely felt generous giving Josh the most proportional, beautifully shaped dick Tyler has ever seen. He wants it in his hand, he wants it in his mouth, he wants it _inside_ him.

__„You’re so fucking perfect.” He says, spitting on his hand and wrapping it around Josh’s member, swiping his thumb over the head._ _

__He looks up at Josh who stares down at him with a blissful expression on his face. He reaches out and touches Tyler’s cheek, caresses his chin and lips. Tyler opens his mouth and licks Josh’s fingers, slowly stroking him at the same time and the other man breathes in deeply, letting out a quiet moan._ _

__When Tyler finally takes him in his mouth, Josh closes his eyes and throws back his head. He lets go of Tyler and grips the hood of the car, trying to hold onto something before his knees give out. He instinctively bucks his hips and his dick hits the back of Tyler’s throat. It’s so unexpected that Tyler chokes, quickly pulls away and takes a deep breath._ _

__„Sorry! I’m so sorry!” Josh gasps but Tyler shakes his head and smiles at him._ _

__„It’s okay. I just wasn’t prepared. Let’s try that again. Fuck my mouth.”_ _

__Not waiting for the answer, he takes Josh in his mouth again and bops his head a couple of times before stilling himself and looking up. He relaxes his throat and gives Josh an encouraging nod. Hesitantly at first, Josh starts moving his hips, slowly, like he doesn’t want to hurt Tyler. But then his instincts take over, he grips Tyler’s hair and sets his own steady rhythm - not to slow and not to fast, and even if Tyler wouldn’t mind being treated a little bit rougher and having his hair pulled a little bit harder, it’s perfect, it’s perfect like everything about Josh is, and the size of Josh’s dick fits perfectly in his mouth. Tyler has never been so happy about the lack of gag reflex before._ _

__As much as he wants to see Josh come like this and feel his pulsing dick in his mouth, he’s not stupid enough to swallow a stranger’s semen. He doesn’t even have to push him away, two gentle taps to Josh’s thigh are enough for the other man to understand and release the grip on Tyler’s hair._ _

__Tyler pulls away, spits out all the pre-come that gathered on his tongue and lets himself breathe. He wipes his chin with the back of his hand and reaches to the front pocket of Josh’s jeans to fish out the pack of condoms. He hands them to the man and stands up. His knees hurt from kneeling for so long and his trousers are covered in dirt and grass stains but he doesn’t care, everything that’s happening is worth one pair of ruined jeans._ _

__„Are you sure?” Josh asks, taking the condom and tearing the wrapping with his teeth._ _

__„I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t.” Tyler swipes places with Josh. He quickly pushes his jeans down and turns around, bending over the hood of the car and presenting his ass to Josh. „Can I have one request, though? Don’t be too gentle.” Tyler says. „And you don’t have to prep me. And before you ask again, yes, I’m sure.”_ _

__It’s not that he doesn’t want to feel Josh’s fingers inside him but he’s impatient, he wants Josh’s dick and he wants it now. He rode a dildo two days ago, it should be enough._ _

„And by _don’t be too gentle_ , you mean...”

__„Use me, I don’t know. Fuck me, as hard as you want.”_ _

__„Jeez.” Josh whispers under his breath and Tyler glances at him over his shoulder. The condom is in the right place but Josh still looks a bit unsure. „I don’t have any lube.”_ _

__„Just use your spit.”_ _

__And Josh does. He spits directly on Tyler’s hole and smears it around. It’s the hottest thing ever and Tyler has to focus on the most random things to stop himself from finishing right there. Josh makes him spit on his hand and this time he uses it to wet the condom._ _

__Tyler is about to snap at him to finally get on with it but then something pushes against his hole and he stops breathing. Josh spreads his buttcheeks and squeezes them, quickly bottoming out and knocking the air out of Tyler’s lungs._ _

__It burns. It hurts and it burns, and Tyler knows that spit is a shitty lubricant but there’s finally a dick in his ass and he definitely won’t start complaining now. Josh lets him get used to the feeling before pulling out all the way and immediately slamming into him again. He holds Tyler by his hips and speeds up, thrusting deeply every time._ _

__Tyler groans and puts his whole weight on one hand. He licks the other one and wraps around his dick, trying to keep it hard. It still hurts and even if Josh fills him as good as Tyler imagined he would, he’s still unable to hit his prostate._ _

__But then Josh pulls out. He must be either psychic or a mind reader, or maybe he could simply sense Tyler’s discomfort because he quickly spins him around, makes him lie back on the warm black hood and throws Tyler’s legs over his shoulders. He enters him again without any warning and continues to fuck him, not caring about being gentle - per Tyler’s request._ _

__And finally - finally Josh hits that sweet spot that makes Tyler arch his back, that sweet spot that makes him bite his fist to muffle his whimpers._ _

__Tyler wraps his hand around his dick again, this time not seeking a distraction but trying to double the pleasure, but Josh slaps it away and starts jerking him off himself. And then, before he can blink, Tyler is on the edge and Josh does the most unexpecting thing ever - kisses him on the lips and Tyler allows him to deepen the kiss by opening his mouth and getting his tongue involved._ _

__He’s shaking when he comes. He rides out his orgasm with Josh still inside him, Josh’s hand on his dick and his mouth on his own. It’s an extremely intense feeling and his eyes start to water but Josh keeps going and Tyler doesn’t stop him even if he feels like he’s going to pass out at any moment. It takes a couple of more thrusts before Josh climaxes with Tyler’s name on his lips. He slows down his movements until he stops completely and falls on top of Tyler’s chest._ _

__It’s one of the most uncomfortable positions ever - let’s be real, Tyler’s body is not that flexible and his ankles are still on Josh’s shoulders while the other man’s weight pins Tyler’s legs to his chest. His skinny jeans pushed down to his knees don’t help either._ _

__„Josh, you gotta get up.” Tyler pats him on the shoulder. „My legs hurt.”_ _

__„Sorry.” Josh mumbles but lift himself up and finally pulls out of Tyler, who can’t stop himself from letting out a small hiss. „Are you okay?”_ _

__„Yeah, yeah.” Tyler sits up and looks at the mess on his stomach._ _

__„Wait, I have a roll of paper towels in my car.” He says, ties the used condom and throws it somewhere on the grass. He finds the paper towels, cleans himself and tucks his dick back in his pants and then helps Tyler to get rid of the semen covering his stomach. „There. Nice and clean.”_ _

__„Thanks.” Tyler huffs out a laugh, hops off the hood and pulls up his pants. „Thanks. I- Yeah. Thanks.”_ _

__„Was it satisfying enough?”_ _

__„Dude. Ten out of ten. Brilliant job. Would recommend.”_ _

__Now it’s Josh’s turn to laugh and for the first time, Tyler has a chance to see his wide toothy smile and the way he squints his eyes. Josh is perfect from head to toe and the realization wakes something in Tyler’s chest. This is definitely not what he had planned. It was supposed to be a casual hook-up with no feelings, yet now Tyler stands there looking at Josh and developing a massive crush on the guy he’s never gonna see again._ _

_Or..._

__Before he can talk himself out of it, he throws himself at Josh and crashes their lips together. Josh stumbles back but he finds his balance and wraps his arms around Tyler, eagerly returning the kiss. He runs his hands over Tyler’s sides, his shoulders, neck and cheeks. Tyler guides him until Josh’s back hits the nearest tree and they make out in the middle of the woods with the setting sun in the background._ _

__„I’m glad you beeped.” Tyler says between kisses._ _

__„I’m glad your friend pranked you.” Josh smiles against his lips._ _

__„Fucking Brendon.”_ _

__„We should thank him.” Josh says but then rests his forehead against Tyler’s and swallows nervously. He avoids the eye contact and it seems like the next words are directed towards his shoes. „Tyler, uh... I gotta ask you something. Would you be interested in seeing me again? Not for sex! I mean, sex with you was great, it was probably the best sex I’ve had in a while and I wouldn’t mind if it happened again but, uhm, you know. Just to hang out. Get to know each other a little bit.” He says and Tyler stares because Josh is definitely psychic or a mind reader._ _

__His silence must seem like a rejection and Josh starts to back off, throwing one apology after another, calling himself an idiot for jumping to conclusions._ _

__„Josh, Josh. No, stop, don’t apologize.” Tyler squeezes his hand and laces their fingers together. „I’d love to see you again! I'm just surprised because I wanted to ask you the same thing and I didn’t know how.”_ _

__„Really?”_ _

__„Yeah, really.”_ _

__„So... Can I have your number? So we can make plans?”_ _

__„Only if you promise to show me how to get out of this jungle because right now I have absolutely no idea where I am and where should I go.” Tyler says and steals one more kiss before putting his number in Josh’s phone._ _

__Before they part ways, Josh tackles him in a bone-crushing hug. He leads Tyler out of the woods to the interstate and beeps at him one last time before they take two different turns._ _

__Tyler grins all the way home and sends Brendon a short message saying how much he hates him. He doesn’t mention that his prank worked (he won’t give him the satisfaction, not yet) but he makes a mental note to buy Brendon a six-pack of beer. Maybe two six-packs of beer. Or maybe a whole damn beer factory._ _


End file.
